


Vi har ei tulle med øyne blå

by colazitron



Series: kiss prompts [16]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak is capital-T Tired.





	Vi har ei tulle med øyne blå

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this up and am sharing it for fun.
> 
>  **A/N:** The titel is a Norwegian lullaby. Hopefully.

Isak’s usually quite good at sleeping, these days, but sometimes he’ll just worm too far into his own head and then he lies awake for a bit too long for a few too many nights, and falls into fitful, restless sleep. It’s far rarer now though, and generally, a few days later he crashes hard and sleeps for a good ten to twelve hours. So that’s… progress. Probably. He’s pretty sure it’s progress.

It’s just also so disappointing when Even’s still wide awake and they have a Friday night to themselves and all Isak wants to do is find the nearest horizontal surface and close his eyes. Even’s smiling at him fondly where he’s trying not to slump over too far in his seat, and probably eyeing the bed with far too much longing.

“Just go lie down, baby,” he says, fondly.

Isak groans, and hangs his head for a bit.

“But we were going to do something,” he protests.

“We can watch a movie and cuddle,” Even suggests.

“I’ll fall asleep in like five minutes if you turn the lights off.”

“Well, you need it,” Even says. He’s too far away to pet Isak’s hair where he’s sat across the table, but Isak’s sure he’d do it otherwise.

He sighs. Even’s right. He does need it. His mum in one of her not-so-great periods tends to make his dad nervous and Isak always somehow gets stuck in the middle of it. Pair that with a stressful week of homework at school, and Isak has not been sleeping enough over the past few days. So he finishes his food, insists on helping Even clear the table, and then lets himself be shooed to bed while Even makes them tea.

Isak undresses slowly, head already feeling a bit like it’s been stuffed with cotton wool, and shuffles over to the bed, climbing in on his side. He knows the moment his head hits the pillow he’ll have a hard time keeping his eyes open, but the pull is too strong, and he can hear the kettle boiling in the kitchen already, so Even should be done any moment. He doesn’t like falling asleep without saying goodnight.

Isak’s eyes do fall shut as Even walks into the room, and Isak forces them back open as he hears Even set one of the mugs of tea down by his side of the bed. It’s highly unlikely Isak’s going to be awake long enough to drink it, but he smiles at the gesture anyway, blinking slowly.

“Rest,” Even says, running a soothing hand through Isak’s hair. He leans down to peck Isak’s lips, but indulges Isak when he grabs hold of his shirt with one hand and keeps him close, deepening the kiss a little. The press of Even’s lips feels nice, and Isak opens his mouth to it without thinking, eyelashes sweeping down again.

When he blinks his eyes back open, the room is dark safe for the light from Even’s laptop screen. Isak rolls over and squints up at Even, who’s smiling down at him.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Did I fall asleep while you kissed me?” Isak asks, voice coming out far more plaintive and scratchy than he’d planned.

Even laughs quietly.

“Yeah, you did.”

“‘m sorry,” Isak mumbles, and shuffles closer, pressing his forehead into Even’s side. He tries to make out what’s happening on the screen for a minute, but when one of Even’s hands starts petting his hair, he gives up and closes his eyes again. This time, he sleeps till morning.

 

**The End**


End file.
